Love has no limits
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: When Hermione Granger is petrified, Harry realizes feelings he never knew he had for her. Harry's thoughts on what happened to Hermione during the Chamber of Secrets. Rewritten scenes, too.
1. Tears won't solve anything

"Potter, together you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you should see." Professor McGonagall said seriously. Harry gave her a confused expression, but followed her.

Still in his Quidditch robes, Harry and Professor McGonagall found Ron sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, playing a game of chess with Lee Jordan, the commentator. Harry's face lit up when he saw Ron's pawn beating Lee Jordan's. Harry was about to ask who was winning when McGonagall cut him across.

"Weasley, come with me."

Ron looked up surprised to see her in the Common Room; she only ever came in when something severe happens. "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

McGonagall just pursed her lips and said, "Follow me, both of you." She walked through the portrait hole and waited for them to follow.

"What was that about?" Lee Jordan asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. We'll be back." Harry said and he and Ron exited the room.

As they followed McGonagall, Harry and Ron kept glancing at each other, worried. _What could she frame us for this time? _Harry wondered. _Surely she would have told us. _But Harry was very surprised when she stopped outside the Hospital Wing. Harry's stomach gave a lurch, and he had a nasty feeling that this wasn't good news.

"Professor?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly. McGonagall looked grave and opened the door. "I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She said sadly and led them to a bed at the end of the wing. Harry felt as though his heart had dropped out of his stomach; laying on the bed was—

"_Hermione_." Ron gasped.

Hermione Granger laid there, her eyes round and glossy, and her mouth slightly open. Harry couldn't speak at all. His best friend, who he had recently become very taken with, had been petrified.

"She was found near the library, along with this." McGonagall said quietly, holding up a circular mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

Harry, insides frozen, only shook his head. Harry was a brave boy, and hardly every cried, but he felt tears spring to his eyes. Hermione was strong, and didn't need any protecting. But ever since they had found out that the monster only attacks Muggle-borns, Harry found himself very scared for her.

Harry was surprised when he felt a tear fall down his face. Before anyone noticed, he quickly looked wiped it away and touched Hermione's hand. It was cold and frozen. Her eyes, which were usually filled with warmth and love, were now full of fear.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said, sniffling, "It's getting late. You need to go back to the Common Room."

Ron nodded weakly, still looking concerned and moved toward the door with McGonagall. Harry, however, stayed put. He wanted to stay with her. He would give everything he had, his Nimbus 2,000, the gold in his Gringott's vault, and even _himself, _to see Hermione awake and happy again.

"Potter." McGonagall said, but gently. "I realize this is hard, but—"

She was cut off. Harry stormed past Ron and McGonagall and went on to the Common Room, alone. He had mixed feelings at the moment. He wanted to cry his eyes out. He just wanted to cry until all the water in his body was gone. And he also felt angry. He was positively furious that anyone would even _dare _to harm his Hermione.

Back in the Common Room, there was cheerful talking and goofing off. None of them knew what had just happened. Even though Harry wanted to keep it that way, he also wanted to confide in someone. He found Fred and George Weasley sitting on the couch testing some new candy they gotten from Hogsmeade. Harry walked over and sat down next to them.

"Harry! You're just in time!" George said happily.

"Honeydukes just got this new candy!" Fred added.

"It turns your breath—are you alright?" George said, noticing Harry's hurt expression.

"No." Harry said.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

Harry inhaled. "Hermione…she's been petrified." He felt his voice cracking, but refused to let anymore tears fall.

Fred and George, who normally picked on Hermione, looked concerned.

"What?" Fred said, eyes wide.

"I just saw her in the Hospital Wing…she looked scared and…" Harry trailed off, looking down.

Fred and George were very clever, even though they liked to prank. And they had known a while now that Harry felt something more than friendship for Hermione. George patted Harry on his back, gently and gave him a sympathetic look.

"We're really sorry, mate."

Harry just shook his head and looked down. He couldn't get the picture of the frozen Hermione out of his head. Whenever Harry had nightmares, it was normally about Lord Voldemort. But now, his new nightmare would be Hermione never waking up from that frozen position.

Ron entered the Common Room, looking distraught. "Harry, are you okay?" He asked as he approached them. Ron, being the oblivious boy that he normally was, had no idea of Harry's feelings for her. If he did, he probably wouldn't have asked him.

"Obviously not, Ron." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Wonder if she saw the attacker? Maybe, she could tell us, if she wakes, of course…" Ron began. George elbowed him in the ribs as he saw Harry's face getting a sickly white.

"Ron, you're my brother, and I love you. But _honestly! _You're such an _insensitive prat sometimes!_" Fred hissed. Harry just shook his head, as he felt more tears coming to his eyes. Without another word, he headed up to his dormitory and slammed the door behind him. He got into bed, shaking. And before he knew it, he felt water flowing down his face until he was asleep.


	2. I'll fight for you

When Harry woke the next morning, his feet felt terribly heavy. As he trudged downstairs, the Common Room got deadly quiet for a moment. Harry avoided eye contact with anyone, and he found Ron sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Morning." Ron said unenthusiastically as people started talking again.

"Hi…" Harry replied with great effort. Even a simple word like 'hello' felt like lead coming out of his mouth.

"Shall we go to breakfast, then?" Ron asked awkwardly. Harry slowly nodded and they walked out of the portrait hole, into the Great Hall.

Breakfast, which was usually filled with laughter and chattering, was slim this morning. A great majority of the students, especially from the Gryffindor table, were silent. You could hear the sound of forks clanking against the plates. Harry looked at the empty seat to his right, which was usually taken by Hermione, and frowned. He was too depressed too eat; the story had gotten around school quicker than Harry had thought.

"_Potter's friend has been attacked!"_

"_Yes, that's right—the Muggle-born friend of Harry Potter!"_

"_Hermione Granger was petrified last night! I heard Potter's not taking it well…"_

Harry tried to ignore the fact that people were pointing and craning their necks to get a better look at him. But Harry didn't care much. His only thought was Hermione. He wondered if he could visit her quickly before his first class...

"Harry? Harry!" Someone was shaking his shoulders. He looked up and saw Ernie Macmillan, a blonde Hufflepuff student.

"Hullo, Ernie." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for thinking you were the Heir of Slytherin. At first it made a little sense. But I realized how think I was being when Hermione Granger was attacked. I know you'd never, in a million years attack her."

Harry said nothing and looked down. The mere mention of her made his heart freeze. Although Harry appreciated being apologized to, he felt a slight tinge of annoyance. Not wanting to be rude, though, Harry looked up and forced a smile. "Thanks, Ernie." Ernie stuck out a hand, and Harry shook it.

The day went by slowly and glumly. Hermione's name wasn't mentioned at all until Potions class with Snape. Harry and Ron were shredding their dandelions and adding them into their potions when they heard the sound of Draco Malfoy's drawling voice.

"In my opinion, this school is far better off without Dumbledore as Headmaster; Worst thing that ever happened to this school!"

Ron gritted his teeth and muttered something under his breath which would have gotten him expelled for sure. As Malfoy continued to insult Dumbledore, Harry managed to restrain himself…for a while.

"I'm surprised that all the Mudbloods haven't packed their bags and gone home yet!" He said loud enough for everyone within the first few rows to hear him. "I'll bet 10 Galleons the next one dies! Pity it wasn't Granger…"

That did it; Harry jumped up and knocked Malfoy out of his seat. Several people gasped, while others, like Ron, were shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Take it back!" Harry shouted furiously as he and wrestled Malfoy to the ground. "Take it back NOW!"

"Never!" Malfoy said, taking a blow in his stomach.

"Kick his arse, Harry!" Ron and Dean Thomas shouted.

"You horrible, pathetic…" Harry growled as he continued to beat up Malfoy.

"_POTTER!" _Snape had walked back into the classroom and pulled Harry off of Malfoy. "Fighting is FORBIDDEN! 50 points from Gryffindor!" he huffed as the bell rang. "Now, hurry up!" he yelled to the class. "I've got to walk you all to Herbology!"

Harry wiped the blood from his nose and stalked off with the rest of the class, fists clenched.

"That was wicked, Harry!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed. Ron was too busy laughing to congratulate Harry. Several Gryffindor students were glaring at him, though. "Thanks, Harry." Someone muttered angriliy to him. But Harry didn't care; he wouldn't care if he got 300 points taken from Gryffindor! Malfoy insulted Hermione, and that's all that mattered to him.

Harry skipped dinner and walked to the Hospital Wing alone. When Madam Pomfrey asked sternly what he was doing, Harry responded honestly. "I want to visit Hermione, please."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him with sympathy and sighed. "Of course, but make it quick."

Harry sat on Hermione's bed and stared at her. He absolutely hated seeing Hermione with that kind of face. He longed to see her smiling again and seeing those chocolate brown eyes bright. Harry got a little closer to Hermione, unsure whether she could hear him or not, and whispered, "Not long now, Hermione. I promise."


	3. Follow the spiders

Later that night, Professor McGonagall came marching into the Common Room with a serious look on her face.

"Quiet, please!" She called out. The room fell silent. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping that this was good news.

"With all the trouble going on here, I hate to tell you this, but…" She took a deep breath and looked around the eager faces. "The school will have to close."

There was an instant uproar of protest at this.

"Professor, _please!" _Lavender Brown cried.

"The school can't close!" Neville Longbottom shouted.

"Professor, Hogwarts is my _home!" _Harry said loudly.

Professor McGonagall held a hand up to silence them. Her eyes got slightly wet, but she spoke with a clear voice. "With Professor Dumbledore gone, the students being petrified…" She glanced at Harry. "It is for your own safety, I assure you. We will wait for the Mandrake potions to be ready, and once the students are unpetrified, you will be sent home."

"When will the potions be ready?" Oliver Wood asked eagerly.

"In less than a week." McGonagall said.

Several people gasped and moaned, while a few others began to cry.

"Please, for now, just get some rest." McGonagall said walking towards the portrait, but she stopped suddenly. "I should tell you this, though, if _anyone _knows anything about the Chamber…I suggest you step forward and share. If not…you won't have much time left at Hogwarts." She looked around the room, and then walked out the portrait.

A deadly silence filled the room. Harry couldn't stand the thought of going back to the Dursley's. He winced just thinking about it.

"Well, this sucks." Fred Weasley said grumpily as he slouched into a chair.

"The monster has attacked one Hufflepuff, two Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan said angrily. "Haven't _any _of the teachers realized that all the Slytherin's are safe? Why don't they just chuck all of them out of the school instead?" Several people agreed with that.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ron muttered.

Harry didn't know what to say. His mind was blank.

"I wish Hermione was here," Ron said miserably, "She'd know what to do."

"Yeah, well she's not because that bloody monster attacked her!" Harry said angrily.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two. Harry felt extremely sad at the moment. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts at all! He'd miss so many things; his classes, Quidditch, the feasts that took place every night, and Hagrid.

_Hagrid…_ Harry suddenly jumped. He had a sudden thought and turned to Ron.

"Ron, do you remember what I told you, about Tom Riddle and Hagrid?"

Ron frowned, trying to remember. Then his face lit up. "Yeah, Tom Riddle's diary! What about it?"

"I can't believe it's him, but if Hagrid _did _set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get into the chamber! And that's a start." Harry said in a hushed tone.

Ron thought on this for a bit. "But you know the new rules. We aren't allowed to leave the tower except for class."

Harry paused before answering. There was only one way to get out of the castle, unseen.

"I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked down to Hagrid's, hours later. There was a lot more security around the castle now, so they had to be extra quiet as they walked under the cloak.<p>

When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked on the door. A minute later, the door swung open and Hagrid held a crossbow out and aimed until he noticed there wasn't anyone there. "Who's there?" He asked dangerously.

Harry threw the cloak off and stared at him, wide-eyed. "What's _that_?"

"Oh, I was just expecting…come in! I jus' made some tea." Hagrid let them in. "Take a seat."

Harry and Ron sat in a couple of chairs and watched Hagrid pour the tea. His great hands were shaking and tea spilled over the cup.

"Hagrid?" Ron looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hagrid said, giving him a reassuring nod. He didn't sound fine, however.

"Have you heard about the school closing?" Ron asked, casually.

"Oh yeah! I heard abou' that. Shame, really." Hagrid replied. After a moment he added, "Poor Hermione."

Harry felt the usual pang of sadness in his stomach. He shook it away, though. "Hagrid, we've got to ask you something." He looked at Ron quickly. "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid nearly choked on his tea. "W-what?" He sputtered. He looked anxiously between Harry and Ron. "Look, what you've got to understand about that —"

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Blimey." Hagrid muttered. "Put the cloak on!" He hissed and Harry threw the cloak over Ron and him again.

Hagrid opened the door and there stood Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Minister, sir!" Hagrid said, bowing slightly. "How are yeh?"

Fudge was a short man with scruffy brown hair, turning grey. "I could be better." He said gruffly. "May I come in?"

"O' course!" He stepped back and let him in. He glared at Lucius, though. "What areyeh doin' here?"

"Now now," Lucius said coldly. "No need for an attitude." He stepped inside the house, not even bothering to ask Hagrid's permission.

"Is there anythin' I can do fer yeh?" Hagrid asked politely.

Fudge sighed and said, "No need to beat around the bush, Hagrid. We both know why we're here." Hagrid's bright smile was wiped off his face. He began fidgeting.

"I dunno what…" he trailed off.

"You know perfectly well what we mean." Lucius snapped. "We've come to take you."

Whatever color that remained in his face, had been drained. "N-no." he choked out. His face was very white and he looked as if he were about to pass out. "Not Azkaban! Yeh can't!"

"It's very bad business, Hagrid. The Ministry has got to act." Fudge said slowly.

"But Minister!" Hagrid said, desperately. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! He knows —"

Lucius scoffed and said, "Dumbledore's gone, Hagrid! Even if he WAS here, it wouldn't make any difference! He has no power over the Ministry."

"Come now, Hagrid." Fudge said.

Hagrid looked around the room wildly. He suddenly cleared his throat, gathered his voice and said, "Well, if anyone was, uh, looking for some _stuff _then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders…yep. That should lead `em right. That's all I'm sayin'." He then left the hut with Fudge and Malfoy.

Harry and Ron threw the cloak off and looked at each other, pale-faced.

"This is horrible! They're taking Hagrid!" Ron said.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry said, curiously.

"It's the wizard prison. Awful place, I've heard."

Harry didn't respond. Instead he was looking at a trail of little spiders, following each other right outside a broken window. An idea suddenly struck Harry's mind. "Come on." He said to Ron, taking a lantern and walking outside.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry stopped right in front of the forest.

"You heard what Hagrid said; 'Follow the spiders'." Harry said.

"But they're heading for the Dark Forest!" Ron said, his voice unusually high.

"Let's go." Harry told him, ignoring his whimpers, and walked into the forest.

"Why _spiders?_" Ron asked, hopelessly as he followed Harry. "Why couldn't it have been 'follow the _butterflies!' _"

* * *

><p>I tried to make this chapter as different as possible, so it wouldn't seem like I'm stealing! =) Anyways, I really appreciate all the support you've given me! Only a couple chapters left! Review, please?<p>

X Allie


	4. I need you more than you know

Hey! =D So, thanks for all your reviews and constructive criticism! I took in your advice and decided you were right! My last chapter was too much like the book and movies. This chapter is going to be too (I'll try to change it slightly) but the next chapter will not be! It'll be my own idea! I promise.

So…onto the chapter! OH, one more thing: I own nothing! All rights go to Warner bros., J.K. Rowling, and all the other people and stuff that own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>The forest was dark and eerie. Harry felt shivers run up and down his spine. The only other time he was in the Dark Forest was last year, for a detention. He hated it so much that he swore he'd never go back in! It seems that vow has been broken…<p>

Ron kept muttering, "Why? _Why!_" Harry felt sorry that he had dragged Ron along with him, but he had to roll his eyes. Ron could get over his fears of spiders for a little while. This was for Hermione after all.

They walked further and further into the forest until all the sky light was completely gone, and they only had the lantern for light. They finally found a clearing and were about to sit down to rest when they heard a loud, rumbling noise.

"Harry, I don't like this at all." Ron croaked.

Harry was about to tell him to be quiet when a giant spider emerged. Harry felt rooted to the spot. The spider was about 100 times the average spider and had thick black hair covering its entire body. Ron let out a strangled sound next to him, and Harry thought Ron was going to pass out.

Harry became even more frightened when it _spoke._

"Is that Hagrid?" He said hoarsely.

Mustering all his courage, Harry said, "We-we're friends of Hagrid's…you're Aragog aren't you?"

"Yes…why have you come? Hagrid has never sent men here before." His pincers clicked rapidly.

"Well, up at school there have been attacks…they think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets…like fifty years ago."

Aragog's pincers clicked again, only more angrily. "That is a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber!"

"So…you aren't the monster, then?" Harry asked slowly.

"No! I never saw any part of the castle apart from Hagrid's cupboard! The monster is ancient and is one we spiders fear most!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, hastily. Ron tugged his arm. "Shush." He said to him.

"We don't speak of it! When I discovered what the monster was that dwells in the Chamber of Secrets, I tried to escape!" Aragog's pincers clicked furiously again.

"Harry!" Ron squeaked.

"What!" Harry said irritably. Ron pointed up at the trees with a whimper. Harry could see exactly 'what'. Spiders, slightly smaller than Aragog, had started to swarm them. Harry bit his lip and turned to Aragog. "Well…" he said gulping, "Thanks. We'll just—erm—go."

"Go? I think not." Aragog said in a deadly whisper. "I cannot deny my children fresh meat!"

And with that, the giant spiders crawled toward them, snaring their pincers at them. "Are we allowed to panic now?" Ron croaked, pointing his broken wand at the spiders. Panicking is what Harry felt like doing, indeed. He tried, and failed, to stay calm. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the ferocious spiders.

"Know any spells?" Ron asked.

"Only one, but it's not powerful enough for all of them!" Harry said desperately. _Hermione probably knows a whole list of spells that would help! _He thought miserably. He needed her before, but now he needed her so much it was like a constant stomach ache.

Ron seemed to have the same thoughts. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

The spiders got closed to them and Ron, gathering up his courage, wacked a couple with the lantern.

"_ARANIA EXUMAI!_" Harry yelled, and several spiders flew into the air. He looked around quickly, trying to find a way out. He almost lost hope until he saw something blue racing toward them…something big and metal.

"The car!" Ron cried and charged toward it. Harry followed him and slammed the door shut.

"Yes!" Harry said happily, as they rose into the air.

* * *

><p>"Follow the spiders!" Ron said furiously as he climbed out of the car. "<em>Follow the spiders! <em>I swear, if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!"

The car drove off, back into the woods. They stared after it for a moment before Ron swore under his breath.

"Well, maybe Hagrid thought they'd help…" Harry said.

Ron snorted. "Helped! How in the _bloody hell _was that supposed to help us? I'd like to know what we found out, exactly!"

"We did find out _one _thing: It wasn't Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was framed."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked up to the Hospital Wing and Harry bit his lip, hoping that Hermione was unpetrified. When Madam Pomfrey drew back her curtains, he frowned. Hermione was still lying in the same, stony positon. He took the old, rotting flowers out of her vase and replaced them with beautiful blossoms.<p>

He sat on her bed and stared at her face. Desperately wishing that this as all a dream; a horrible dream. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, to hold onto her. "I was you were here, Hermione." He said quietly, taking her stiff hand into his own. "We need you…_I _need you. Now more than ever." He felt, once more, tears come to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He rubbed her hand…but as he did so, he felt something. His eyebrows furrowed and he pulled a little piece of parchment out of her hand.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

Harry studied the page. It came from a library book. He skimmed through the words and suddenly he jumped. "Ron! Look! This why Hermione was in the library, the day she was attacked!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter is COMPLETELY my own, I promise! So you won't be bored! It's from Hermione's perspective, by the way! =D review please!<p>

xAllie


	5. The awakening

Hey! PLEASE forgive me of my stupid spelling error in the last chapter! I meant "I wish you were here." But I put "I was you were here."

Lol! Please just forgive and forget! I am only 13, after all. ;) All rights go to Harry Potter!

Onto Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>It felt as if she'd been asleep for a very long time. She could not move, speak, or even breathe! She just laid there as a statue. She wondered how long she'd been there and what exactly happened to her. Then a hand suddenly moved to her chin and she felt something go into her mouth. Someone was feeding her a drink. It ran down her throat until she nearly gagged. The taste was as awful as drinking the Polyjuice potion! She blinked. <em>She blinked…<em>

Hermione Granger felt her entire body snap out of its stiff position and she once again had feeling. She tried to spit the awful stuff out, but someone stopped her.

"No! Swallow." Hermione looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey standing over her. She obeyed and choked the rest of the horrible potion down her throat. When the last remaining drop of potion was gone, Hermione sat up.

"Miss Granger!" Said McGonagall breathlessly, coming out of the corner of the Hospital Wing, but with a smile on her face. "You're back!"

"I…I am." Hermione replied slowly. It was a weird feeling; to be frozen for such a long time and suddenly have regained her consciousness. "Professor, how long have I—?"

"Four days." McGonagall said crisply.

"Four days." Hermione repeated faintly. She ran her hands through her hair, touched her face, her legs and arms. Hermione suddenly gasped as she realized the whole reason she was there in the first place. "Professor! The Chamber of Secrets! I…" She trailed. The library page she was looking for was no longer in her hand.

"There—There's a basilisk, Professor! A giant snake—and the pipes!"

McGonagall held a hand up to stop Hermione from babbling anymore. "It's alright, Miss Granger. We already know."

"You—_what?_" Hermione gasped.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley found the page in your hand and have already dealt with the situation." McGonagall said shortly.

Hermione stared at her, open-mouthed. "Harry was here?"

"Of course. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't worried about you." Madam Pomfrey said, now administrating the potion to Colin Creevey.

Hermione had to look down to hide her blush. Harry…her best friend was worried about her. She had always been much closer to Harry than Ron, but at the start of this year, she felt considerably closer to him.

"These flowers are from him, too." McGonagall said and indicated towards the blossoms in the vase on Hermione's bedside table. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"That was very sweet of him."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She thought better than to ask Hermione about this and said, "Miss Granger, you will have to remain in here for the rest of the night."

"What? Oh no! Please, I feel fine!" Hermione said truthfully. She wanted to get out of there and find Harry and Ron.

"You may think, but believe me; it is better for you to stay here."

"No, look!" Hermione got out of bed and started walking, but not a moment later she felt her knees buckle and she was on the floor.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side and helped her back in bed. "See? You are unstable!"

"It was just an aftershock!" Hermione pleaded. "_Please _let me go! I want to see Harry!"

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other, and silently nodded.

"Alright." Madam Pomfrey said as though she thought going to the Common Room was the most dangerous thing to do at the moment.

Hermione opened her mouth to thank them, but a happy squeal came from the opposite end of the room. Colin Creevey was awake and smiling broadly.

"Hermione Granger! Hi Hermione!"

"Hullo, Colin." Hermione said. Despite the fact that he was very annoying at times, she couldn't but grin at him too.

"Wow! We've been petrified and now we're _unpetrified_! I don't remember anything! This is all so weird! How are you doing? Alright? I feel great! I can't wait to tell my family that I've been _petrified!_" He said all in a rush, as usual.

Hermione already felt a headache coming on. She got onto her feet again and, to her surprise, didn't fall.

"Miss Granger, please walk back to the Common Room with Mr. Creevey."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded.

"And be quick about it! It's late, and although the culprit has been caught, the prefects will be doing their rounds soon." McGonagall advised them.

Hermione nodded and left the Hospital Wing with Colin.

"How was the culprit caught? Who was he? Did _you _have anything to do with it, Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "A little…" She said looking down. She knew Harry and Ron must have done a fantastic job on their own, but she wished she was there to help them.

"That's extraordinary! No wonder you're top in all of your classes! Harry is lucky to have a friend like you!" Colin babbled on but Hermione zoned off into her own thoughts. She thought about Harry and her stomach did a back flip when she pictured his face when she returned.

"Wattlebird." Hermione said to The Fat Lady.

"Hermione, Mr. Colin! Good to see you again!" She said brightly, swinging open and letting them through.

"Boy, am I exhausted! I don't know why I am, though. I was asleep for four days! Not necessarily _asleep, _I suppose. I still need a rest, how about you? I bet so."

"Goodnight, Colin!" Hermione said, cutting him off with a small smile. Colin smiled back and waved at her. "Goodnight, Hermione!" And he disappeared to his dormitory.

Hermione looked around the Common Room. The familiar warmth filled her heart. She sat down in an armchair and closed her eyes. Memories flooded through her mind. She smiled and whispered to herself, "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

Hermione heard squeals fill her ears and she opened her eyes. Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting on her bed with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, you're back!" Lavender screamed and she and Parvarti hugged her.

Hermione smiled and hugged them back. She had never been really close to either of these girls, but she felt very happy that they missed her so much.

"When did you come in?" Parvarti asked eagerly.

"Last night, round 10." Hermione replied, yawning.

"Oh! You're tired, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"We'll let you sleep a little more! You better be down for breakfast, though!" Lavender said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. The girls left and Hermione almost instantly fell back asleep.

40 minutes later, Hermione was awake and dressed. She walked into the deserted Common Room and out through the Portrait hole. She couldn't help but grin as she walked to the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Welcome back!" Sir Nicholas said to her, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas! You too!" Hermione beamed.

As Sir Nicholas floated away, I looked around the Gryffindor table until I saw Ron and…_Harry. _

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was better than the last! Next chapter is going to be the last one, possibly. And if i made anymore spelling or grammar errors, please correct me and forgive me! Review please!<p>

xAllie


	6. You keep me alive

Well, this is my last chapter! I'm quiet proud of this story, so thanks so much for all the support! I'll make more Harry Potter soon! =D

I own nothing! All credit goes to Harry Potter, Warner Bros, J.K. Rowling, and other Harry Potter things!

xAllie

* * *

><p>Harry helped himself to some scrambled eggs as his friends talked on. He wanted to feel happy, but breakfast just wasn't the same without Hermione sitting by him. Hagrid also hadn't returned yet, so that was still weighing heavily on his shoulders.<p>

Ron must have read the expression on his face because he said, "Oh, come on Harry! Ginny's back, you defeated Tom, and I think the House Cup will be ours again! Hagrid will be back today, I guarantee it."

Harry had to grin a little.

"Harry!" Neville said suddenly, with a big smile on his round face. "Harry, it's Hermione!"

Harry's heart froze. Did he dare look? He turned his head and there he saw at the door of the Great Hall was Hermione Granger, smiling. Harry smiled the first real smile for the first time in a while. His heart seemed a thousand times lighter.

Harry stood up and felt a blush creep up to his face as Hermione sprinted down the hall to him, her long bushy blonde hair flying behind her. Harry held his arms open and she crashed into him, her arms around his neck. Harry squeezed her hard and lifted her off the ground in a bone-cracking hug. His eyes closed, taking in her scent; Peppermint. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to have her back.

He let her go after another minute and she beamed at Harry before speaking. "Hi Harry!"

Harry laughed and said, "Hi Hermione!"

Her smile grew wider and Ron stood up too. "Welcome back, Hermione!"

"Thanks!" She said breathlessly. "Congratulations, guys! I can't believe you solved it!"

"Us? We had loads of help from _you_! We couldn't have done it without you!" Harry said earnestly.

Hermione's smile grew even wider, if possible.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice said from behind. Hermione turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley standing there, both grinning.

Hermione couldn't help but give the twins a hug. Fred and George were taken aback, but hugged her nevertheless.

"Good to see you again, Granger!" George said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Sure! It got _really _depressing without you!" Fred said, ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah. I bet it was positively _boring_!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Harry smiled. _Hermione's back…_

There was a big celebration taking place in the Common Room during lunch. The twins snuck off to the kitchen, and returned with enormous handfuls of cakes, candies, and jugs of Pumpkin Juice.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as they took seats in their favorite arm chairs next to the fireplace.

"Is what true?" Ron asked taking a bite of a cauldron cake.

"Is it true that the school almost closed?"

"Oh! Yeah, McGonagall told us a few days ago. That got everyone really depressed." Ron said.

"Wow! Good thing you two found out about the Chamber of Secrets then." Hermione said swallowing Pumpkin Juice.

"Actually Hermione, you're the one who figured it all out. If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be on the train going home now." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing.

"Oi!" George called. "Ron, get over here!"

Ron groaned and got to his feet. "I'll be back." He told them and hurried over to George.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way." Hermione blurted out as soon as Ron disappeared.

"It was nothing." He mumbled, turning red.

They sat there in silence for a moment or two before Harry said, "You know, Hermione…I was really worried about you."

She blushed a little more and smiled. "Thanks. I was worried too…about you, I mean."

"Was it scary, being petrified?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes as if she were thinking. She shuddered and opened her eyes. "Yeah, it was…I felt my body seize up and then…I was waking up in the Hospital Wing about a week later."

Harry frowned. Hermione spoke again, "But it must have been terrifying for you, though. You actually had to fight that thing!"

Harry chuckled and then looked down. "Hermione, can I tell you something?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. "The only thing that got me through this last week was you."

Hermione didn't respond. She felt the blood go to her cheeks. If that was true, than Harry must care about her more than a friend…right?HHarr

"The thought of seeing your face again kept me alive while I was fighting the Basilisk." He said after a minute.

Taking a huge risk, Hermione said, "Harry, can I tell you something too?"

Harry nodded, his eyes a little wide.

"I really like you." Hermione stated simply.

Harry's insides turned to ice. "R-really?"

Hermione nodded and said, "I have since last year—when you saved me from the Mountain Troll, remember?"

Harry chuckled. "How could I forget _that_?" He smiled and said, "Hermione, I like you too."

After a minute, Harry and Hermione leaned in, getting closer and closer to each other. They were only an inch apart, until Ron came and sat down. "Good Merlin! George is annoying. Want to know what he just did?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked looking at them.

"Nothing!" Hermione smiled.

"Now, what did George do?" Harry asked, grinning.

As Ron launched into the story, Harry caught Hermione's eye and winked.


End file.
